Finalmente Libre
by Matt Squinn
Summary: Oneshot. Un amor desgarrado por un pasado y llevado a la tragedia.


**Hola! :D **

**Bienvenidos a mi primer oneshot aquí. Soy nueva acá. Muchas veces había intentado publicar, pero soy algo tímida respecto de algunas cosas u.ú**

**Nunca he expuesto mis escritos públicamente :l lo cual hace que ese cortisimo e insignificante oneshot me tenga aun nerviosa D:**

**Estoy trabajando en otros fics, pero quería subir algo. **

**Este me surgió una tarde de inspiración asesina :D Son palabras de Yuki luego de... Bueno, lean xD**

**Nos vemos más abajo n.n **

**Disclaimer: _Gravitation pertenece a la diosa Maki Murakami._**

**FINALMENTE LIBRE**

Un viernes por la tarde, encerrado al borde de la demencia en nuestra cabaña para vacacionar, la sangre aún permanece en mis manos. Y pensar que él estaría vivo conmigo ahora, pero esa ilusión ha desaparecido. He cavado la tumba de alguien. Por segunda vez.

Sobreviviendo, con la culpa de este crimen, debo de actuar luego y cubrir el cuerpo, debo hacerlo contra el tiempo. Sin embargo, ¿he de ser tan cobarde como siempre? Eiri, ¿ése eres? Pareciendo ser fuerte y maduro, pero incapaz de dar la cara, ante este error.

Él era hermoso, un joven lleno de esperanzas por esta unión. Como un niño eterno en su interior. Con su espíritu joven y fresco.

Ya nadie más conocerá las palabras que solo yo pude oír. Cada letra deliciosa, que en conjunto formaban las frases más bellas que alguien podría escuchar. Como las notas de un miserere. Eran las proteínas que mi cuerpo lloraba.

Este sentimiento en mi interior, este sentimiento depravado. Este morbo en mi mente. Disfruto viendo su cuerpo, porque finalmente él será mío, finalmente rompí su libertad.

No iba a poder seguir tranquilo, sabiendo todo lo que había en el exterior capacitado para arrebatármelo. Parezco un enfermo. Eso soy.

Ya no más disturbios. Nada de problemas, nada de drama. Así se termina todo de una buena manera.

Él alguna vez, fue tan inconsciente, siempre pensando en sus propios sentimientos. Nunca pensó si yo estaba de acuerdo. Por eso hoy tomo una parte de su egoísmo y decido por esto, yo solo. Es lo mejor para los dos. Ya nada podrá molestarnos, ni siquiera mi pasado.

Sentía como si esa vieja realidad mía lo estuviera alejando de mí, y yo, mi Shuichi, terminaría con mi propia vida antes de perderte.

Se siente bien este viernes después de las diez, cuando finalmente, la ambulancia se ha llevado el cuerpo, pero yo me he ocultado. Puedes creer que soy un maldito cobarde. Y tienes toda la razón.

Es fácil tomar la daga o el fusil, y así estar juntos luego. Pero aún queda algo por hacer. No con alguien más. Solo conmigo mismo.

.

Él nunca tuvo malos sentimientos. Jamás sintió envidia, jamás ambicionó nada. Nunca dijo una mala palabra. Era tan puro como una noche de luna llena. Como la noche en que nos conocimos, y el destino nos dejó una hoja en blanco para recomenzar, para que juntos fuéramos escribiendo nuestra historia… y un día cualquiera decidiéramos ponerle fin.

Él era una persona llena de fe.

Es un sacrificio difícil de soportar, algo con lo que debía debatir. Con su fuerza superior a la mía.

Una víctima de su propia grandeza. Al parecer el único que le envidiaba era yo. Nunca quise ser como él, pero deseaba en ocasiones poseer ciertas habilidades que lo hacían ser así, así de perfecto.

Ahora vengo, estoy aquí frente al resultado de esta gran tragedia. Tragedia que ocasioné yo mismo. Pero tragedia que es nuestra salvación.

Una tristeza que me desgarra por dentro, ha vivido conmigo estas últimas horas. Todo parece tan injusto, pero tan lógico a la vez.

Siento como el morbo vuelve a mi mente, y me veo frente a él, quien lloraba con sus ojos de súplica mirándome, y yo resistiéndome a sus ruegos, decidía que apuñalarlo hasta dejarlo sin un espacio sin herir en su cuerpo, era lo mejor.

Lo tenía en mis brazos, antes de que él decidiera partir. Y por un segundo vi todo lo bueno de mi vida. Vi a través de sus ojos.

Ahora de pie en las puertas de la iglesia, aislado por la multitud. Todos saben que soy el responsable, sin embargo nadie se atreve a decirme nada. Tanto me odian, que ni siquiera quieren acercarse a mí. Pero ellos nunca entenderán que todo esto fue para mejor. No. Nadie nunca entenderá mis razones del porqué.

Veo la lluvia caer sobre el suelo frio de piedra. Las gotas caen como con rabia. Siento que todos y todo a mi alrededor me susurra y me habla como si supiera al detalle lo que pasó el viernes en la tarde. Siento que su odio colapsa sobre mí. Me siento como sofocado.

En los recuerdos amorosos ocultos, esos que no compartí, son ahora un libro abierto, y se liberan mis emociones en miles de lágrimas, lágrimas, muchas lágrimas…

He llorado tanto, que me siento vacío, como si mi aliento se fuera en cada gota.

¿Podrá perdonarme la muerte? De nuevo me encargo de hacer su trabajo. De nuevo arrebato una vida más, sin permiso de nadie. Pero insisto, era una decisión que tenía que tomar.

La lluvia cae como tratando de golpearme sobre la cabeza, todos están contra mí, pero nadie entiende.

Te he fallado, mi baka, como tantas veces atrás. Pero solo espérame, que vaya por ti, y entonces comprenderás.

Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas. Ya lo sentí una vez. Sin embargo, aunque sé que te volveré a ver, estas horas de tu ausencia me han destruido y solo divago entre ideas difusas. Parezco un zombi. Un cuerpo sin vida. Sin rumbo.

¡Dios perdóname!, no es la primera vez.

No tenía otra opción que elegir. Así de enamorado, y con tanto caos a mí alrededor, tenía que pensar rápido. Apiádate de mí. No creas que no estoy sufriendo.

La voz de la desesperación me hablo… yo siento que le he dado mucho a la vida.

Es momento de dejar todo ya. Solo hubo un momento de estabilidad en mi vida, opacado por este adiós. Por no poder haberme separado de mi pasado, dejé que este matara mi presente y mi futuro.

La muerte es una puerta abierta, camino hacia ella y me voy a tiempo, en busca de tus ojos, otra vez… amor mío.

**Si, lo sé. Es cortito. Pero me gustó mucho como quedó :) Bueno, espero que les agrade mi forma de escribir,**

**para vernos de nuevo en otros fics ;D **

**Dejen sus comentarios, (si quieren, obvio), tomatazos no muchos por favor, y sus críticas, claro. Constructivas,**

**me gusta poder sacar algo bueno de todo.**

**Un abrazito (*-*) ~~ **

** Matt Auf!**


End file.
